Love Made Of Magic
by BountyHunterGirl134
Summary: This story takes place in the fourth movie/book. This is the way that charming Cedric Diggory fell in love with a certain Griffindor bookworm, and what happens when the Dark Lord rises again.


Love Made Of Magic

**OK, I know Cedric and Hermione would never be together, I wanted to write this. To start, there's the fact they barely know each other and two, Cedric likes Cho. It's science. :P Now, if you think there isn't enough romance, you need to understand that Harry Potter is based on just that, Harry Potter, so this story will focused on him as well as Cedric and Hermione. Remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T MAKE ME SAY ITTTTTTT! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

Cedric hadn't really known when his feelings had turned in her direction. He'd definitley seen her before. Being Harry Potter's friend, she and the red-head tended to attract attention as well. He had seen her sorted, being in his fourth year. He had clapped for her after she earned Griffindor fifty points for helping the defeat of Voldemort. He had watched her hug Harry Potter fircely after being un-petrified. He knew she was a know-it-all bookworm who spent most of her time in the library, doing her homework or just reading at random. But, he knew she was strong, especially after hearing the rumor (which turned out to be true) that she had given Malfoy a sucker punch to the face.

But, through all of this, he have never really noticed her. They had chatted briefly a few times before, meeting spontainiously in the library, conversing over interests, families, lives.

But, what had changed? What did he see now that he hadn't seen before? But the most important: when did he fall hopelessly in love with her?

Maybe it had been at the Quidditch World Cup when he finally took a real look at her. The way her hair framed her face just right, how she held herself, an erectness that showed braveness and confidence, how her chocolate colored eyes seemed to search, pennitrating **(Is that right?) **his mind and soul.

Of course, maybe it was when his friends literally shoved him into the age line around the Goblet of Fire, making him drop his name inside it's depths. He'd felt happy, almost giddy. He had turned to walk out when she caught his eye. She looked up from her book as he pivoted, holding each others gaze for the slightest second. In that time, she gave him a smile. Within it, he saw a cross between a humorous sarcasum and a sweet intelligence. She seemed to light up, her eyes gleaming and her face glowing. He felt that familiar feeling that she could read his mind. But, it had been short, and by the time he was out of the circle, her attention had returned to the book on her lap.

Or maybe it was during the first task. He was across the room when he saw Harry lean towards the tent flap, his mouth moving, signifying that someone was out there. Then, he watched as she pushed through, enveloping Harry in a tight hug. Then, he jumped as a flash came from beside him, revealing Rita Skeeter's entrance. He watched the friend's faces turn incredilous as the reporter started to ramble on about "young love and what not", but was eventually dismissed by Viktor Krum. He turned his gaze back on the two, still looked slightly irritated, but his mind was on her personality. She had risked being in trouble, a week's worth of detentions at least, to come and support her best friend. His heart swelled at the thought of hers.

Maybe, just maybe, it had been at the Yule Ball. He'd been having a nice chat with Cho when they heard the shocked whispers and excited giggles start. Cho looked to the staircase and so did he. With one look, he seemed to lose himself. She walked down the stairs, her grace uncompeteable. She wore a ruffled pink dress and her hair was elegantly placed on her head in a bun, a sliver trendle curling down. Her face was like the sun, smiling gently but brightly. He watched as she stopped at the foot of the stairs, staring at Harry. Even from behind, he could tell he was smiling as well. Then Krum entered, bowing to her and offering his hand. She took it and her led her off, her giving a small squeal in happiness. That was the only time Cedric was ever jealous of the Durmstrang Seeker.

But, maybe it was when he had exited the main room, telling Cho he needed some fresh air. The main doors were open, letting the cold December air flow in. He was just outside the Great Hall's doors when he heard the sobs. He turned his head to the staircase and was worried to see her sitting there, crying on the large steps. He hesitated for a second and then briskly walked over, his eyes never straying from her. He walked up beside her, but she didn't seem to notice him.

"Uh, hello?" He felt awkward, not knowing how to speak to her.

She looked up at that, then started hurridly wiping her eyes, but to no avail. "Oh, yes, hi. I'm sorry, I'm a bit of a mess."

He sat next to her, pulling the handkerchief out of his chest pocket and handing it to her. She muttered a small "Thanks." and wiped her eyes, somehow keeping her makeup perfect except for the mascara running down her cheeks.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked.

She seemed to sense he was genuinly concerned, his eyes sprinkled with worry.

"It's nothing." She started. "Ron's just being a git."

Cedric felt a pang of anger radiate through him, directed towards the other best friend to the Boy Who Lived. He realized he really wanted to hurt whoever had hurt her. He tucked that feeling away, keeping his face impassive.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She thought, keeping her gaze locked with his. Then, she slowly shook her head, her gaze casting downward. "Not really. He's like that a lot. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He voice was careful, the worry still imminent in it,

"I'm fine. Promise." She gave him a meaningful look, her mouth curving upward.

He nodded and stood, trying to regain his cheery nature. He held out his hand and she took it, standing as well. She reached down and grabbed her discarded shoes, then started up the staircase. He kept his eyes on her back, staying where he was.

At the landing she stopped, turning to face him. "Thank you Cedric."

He smiled his humourous crooked smile. "Anything for a beautiful young lady."

Her mouth broke into a full grin and then she was gone, striding up the marble staircase.

He stood there a moment more, entranced by her smile, then turned and strode back into the Hall where Cho was waiting with a welcoming smile, but he was distracted, half-listening to her, while the other lingered with the girl upstairs.

Cedric had fallen in love.

* * *

After that, Cedric promised himself that he would know this girl better. He started visiting the library more often, finding her there ninty percent of the time. At first, he just watched her, but after a few weeks, closer to the second task, he would sit at her table. After two or three days of sitting together, she looked up at him, catching his stare. She cocked her eyebrow, her lips curving into a humoured smile.

"If you'd stop staring forever and talk to me, maybe this would be less awkward."

He had grinned widely at that, making her laugh lightly. So, most days, they met up in the library and chatted or just read silently. He was happy being friends with her, enjoying her presence.

After a while, you could see the young students walking down the halls, laughing or teasing. It became a normal routine to see the two together. They spent time down at the lake, in the library, even in Hogsmead sometimes. People started rumors, but everyone believed them: something was definitley happening between the two, even with the Cedric/Cho relationship.

But, Cedric, hiding most of his feelings, kept it on a friend basis, though he had held her hand a couple of times, he would admit to. He had finally figured out what this aching in his chest was. He had felt it for a while now, but he was a detective and he had solved his case.

He was finally convinced: this girl had won his heart, and maybe he won hers.

But, he wasn't sure it would last. During the second task, he had finally found "what he'd miss most". Harry had already reached them, but his attention was suddenly taken by the people tying to the lake's floor. Tied underwater was Ron, Cho, Fleur's sister, and_ her_. She was there, too. He realized that Cho was for him while she was for Krum. His heart sank as he blasted Cho free, then swimming to the surface. Cho immidiatley woke up as they broke through the water, their ears instantly filled with the cheering crowd. He climbed up on the dock and helped Cho as friends brought them towels to dry off. He noticed that Fleur was there too, her face scared and her body jumpy.

A few minutes later, his suspisions were confirmed as Krum surfaced, bringing her with him. They approached the dock and climbed up, quickly wrapping themselves in towels.

Then, she saw him and her expression changed to a mix of anxiety and fear. She knelt down, reaching eye level with him.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt?" His heart swelled with the concern glossing her features, her eyes wide and her tone trembling slightly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He flashed her a grin and she returned it.

Then, Fleur's sister came up, Ron beside her. They swam towards the crowd, people already holding out towels for them.

He watched her face, the obsessive worry clouding her eyes. He could see her chest moving quickly and un-evenly. He placed a hand on her shoulder, concern for Harry starting to dawn on him as well.

But then, Harry burst out, flew in the air, and hit the deck hard. She jumped up quickly, his hand falling away. Cedric stood as well and followed after her fastly retreating figure.

He reached them as she had started to remove one of her towels, revealing her wet school clothes. He heard her voice, a higher pitch than normal. "Are you alright? You must be freezing!" She wrapped her towel around his shoulders. She leaned in. "Personally, I think you behaved admirably."

"I finished last." He countered and then let out a small grunt of pain as she grasped his head, planting a kiss in his wet hair. Then, she came back to eye level, a smile gracing her features.

"Next to last. Fleur never got past the grindylows." She revealed in an excited voice.

Meanwhile, Cedric watched from a small distance, Cho standing with him. He felt a twinge of jealousy when she kissed him, but he was relieved it wasn't _that_ sort of kiss.

Then, he became more attentive as Dumbledore spoke.

"Attention!" He began, trying to be heard over the cheering. He placed his wand to his throat. "ATTENTION!" His voice was magically modified, silencing the crowd.

"The winner is... MR. DIGGORY!" The champion celebrated his victory, his supporters doing the same. Then he listened as the headmaster announced that Harry was given second place. He watched her face light up as she celebrated with Harry's fans, leaving the winner to wish she was with him.

* * *

Over the months leading to the final task, Cedric began to see less and less of her, much to his dismay. Sure, they still met in the library, but now it was only three or four days a week. She still gave him her friendly smile, greeted him, and read with him or talked over things, the third task being a big topic. Other then that, he guessed she was helping Harry with spells for the maze.

On the night before the final task, he came into the library and noticed her looking at the "Protective Incantations" section. He walked over, putting a smile on his lonely face. She turned at his approach, smiling while shifting the books in her hands to one arm so she could grab another. He saw he back starting to bend slightly and realized the books were probably heavy. He reached out and took them, much to her suprise.

"Thanks. That helps." She stretched backwards, popping her stiff spine.

"It's not a problem. For me anyway." He said, eyeing her.

He saw her eyes turn hard and he readied himself for her "irritation" time. He thought it was kind of funny when she was annoyed with him, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I was doing just fine, thanks." She decided to end her tiny rant early and her expression softened slightly. "So, what are you doing here at this time?" She turned her attention back to the shelves, running her finger along book titles.

"Just coming in. I love to help damsels in distress." He mocked lightly, grinning widely.

She stuck out her tongue and then they both had to hold their breath to stop from laughing too hard. She bit her bottom lip and looked at her stack of books. "Maybe that's enough."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and took the books back, keeping her posture erect. She checked them with Madam Pince (who wasn't at all startled at the amount of books she had) and the exited the library, each holding half the stack. As they chatted, they walked to the Griffindor Common Room.

"So, how are you and Cho?" She asked in an offhand manner, not catching his eye.

He ran his hand through his hand. "Well, we ended it, It just didn't feel right."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said this casually, but he couldn't help but notice she seemed a little different.

"And you and Krum?" He questioned.

She shrugged. "We never really dated. We didn't know each other that well. Besides, he's more brawn then brain, and I'm more of a brainy girl."

"Oh." Cedric felt joy rise in his heart.

They resumed normal talk and before they knew it, the portrait hole was opening and she was taking the books back. She took one step in when a gruff voice rang out.

"Excuse me Miss, I need to see you in my office please." The students turned to face Proffesor Moody who was already pivoting to go to his office.

She set the books on a table in the main room, wrote a note for Harry, and stepped back out, rejoining Cedric.

"See you tomorrow then." She said.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He said, gazing at her face.

For a moment they just stood, staring into each other's eyes. Then, she reached up on her tip-toes and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Best of luck, Cedric." She smiled and set of in the direction of the professor's office.

He stood in a daze, his hand reaching up to touch the spot. He stood there for another few minutes before he started forming coherent thoughts, like "common room" and "late". He turned on his heel and walked down the hallways, decended the marble staircase, navigated his way through the maze, and finally reached the Hufflepuff Common Room. He went straight up to his room, changed, and lay in his bed, though he didn't sleep for a long time.

* * *

His stomach was in knots.

It was the final day of the Triwizard Tournament, the last day for Cedric to prove himself. He was tied with Harry, so he had to be the first to get the Cup to win the "eternal glory" that Dumbledore had mentioned.

His face scrunched up as he watched his friends eat lunch. He had slept in from nerves and he still didn't know how they had managed to convince him to come; the thought of eating made him sick, but he knew it probably had something to do with _her_.

On that note, he looked towards the Griffindor table, craning his head around another student. He didn't see her and he was slightly disapointed, but then he realized that Harry, Ron, or any of the other friends he'd seen around her. He was a little confused that they weren't up, being this exciting day. He started to look away, but then Ginny Weasley burst in at top speed. She ran halfway down the row, looked up and down the Griffindor table, then the others, and he watched as a panic grew on her face. He didn't know what was wrong, but it couldn't have been good.

He stood quickly and jogged after the girl as she exited the Great Hall. He managed to catch up with her on the landing, grabbing her wrist. She seemed a little suprised, but she stopped.

"What's happened?" Cedric asked. "Is something wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but then Harry, Ron, and the twins came rushing down the moving staircases.

"Was she there?" Harry asked Ginny, his face concerned beyond comparison.

"No, she's not there or at any of the other tables." Ginny said.

"She's not anywhere!" George exclaimed, his expression confused and upset. He banged his hand on the railing. "Where could she have gone that we haven't checked?"

"Potter, what's happening?" Cedric asked, a cold feeling growing in his chest.

Harry hesitated for a second and then replied with words that stopped Cedric's heart. "Hermione's missing."

Yes, that's correct. Cedric Diggory: handsome, smart, and charming, had fallen for Hermione Granger: the know-it-all, the bookworm, the buzzkill. If you were to wonder how he would fall for a girl like her, well, Hermione would say the same; Cedric barely had an idea. But love works in strange ways, some we can't understand. Cedric saw her as beautiful and intelligent and caring and strong. She had an amazing heart and he loved it.

And, though Cedric thought it a one-sided love, everyone could see that Hermione was developing her own complicated feelings for the Golden Boy. He seemed oblivious to the fact that she blushed when he complimented her, that her hands were clammy with anxiety when he held them, and that he heart skipped a beat when she saw him. That she'd given him her heart a long time ago.

But, back to the story...

Cedric felt his heart skip at least three beats. His grip on Ginny slackened as he grabbed the bannister to steady himself. "What?" He whispered, his voice scared.

"We've looked everywhere, including the Room of Requirment and the passages out of the castle. She's not anywhere." Ron spoke, lowering his voice when he mentioned the secret room and tunnels.

"And you check the kitchens? Bathrooms? Dungeons?" He said, starting to feel shaky.

"Yes, we've tried everywhere." Ginny said again. "She just disapeared. She didn't come back to the dorm last night and she couldn't have left the castle, besides the passages, but they were all baricaded." ("Which was really weird..." Harry said under his breath.)

Cedric thought over last night and then remembered. "Professor Moody told her to see him in his office last night."

"When was that?" Harry said, his voice stronger.

"It was around ten o'clock. I haven't seen her since."

Coincedentally, Professor Moody came down the stairs at that moment. He stopped to study them, his magic eye examining them scarily.

"What are you all doing here? Potter, Diggory, you should be eating. The task isn't far away."

"Professor, have you seen Hermione? She didn't come back to the tower last night and we can't find her anywhere." Cedric asked, desperate for answers.

Even for an Auror, especially Mad-Eye, Moody look a bit confused, even startled. "I don't know where she is. I let her off last night after I talked to her. Should have gone directly to the dorm."

"Yes, we know." Ginny said. "All we're saying is that she didn't show up last night or today and she isn't anywhere."

Moody's eyes narrowed and his look became determined. "I'll inform Dumbledore. You should leave this to us; you have a tournament to prepare for." And with that, he stalked off towards the Dining Hall.

Cedric sank to the ground, trying to absorb everything again. He heard worried murmers behind him and then Ginny sat down next to him, her face lined with anxiety. "Cedric, what's wrong?"

"Ginny, it's obvious." Ron started, though it was more gentle than what he had said against Krum, which suprised Harry. "Cedric fancies Hermione."

Cedric snapped his head around to look at him. "What are you-"

"You can't deny it, mate." Fred said, moving to one side of him.

"Everyone sees how you act around her. You're a lovestruck bloke." George said on his other side, grinning to try and cheer him up.

"Cedric?" Harry asked for his opinion. Cedric hesitated very briefly and then sighed.

"Yes. Yes, I do like Hermione."

"Wow." Ginny looked dreamy, even in the current situation.

Cedric felt a little strange spilling his feelings to them, but they seemed interested, Harry and Ron especially.

Then Cedric stood up abuptly, startling them. "And that's why we can't stop looking. She has to be _somewhere_."

They nodded and Ginny stood up too. They split up, searching every inch of the castle, but none of them found anything. By the time they had met up again, the sun was setting; the task was about an hour away. Ginny had sqeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Dont worry, Cedric. We'll tell the professors. They'll know what to do."

"Yeah mate." George said. "We're going to find her."

"But, you two," Fred pointed at Cedric and Harry, "are supposed to be out there." He pointed out of the castle doors. Through the opening, they could see the stands start to fill with students, eager for the challenge.

Both boys sighed, but headed to their common rooms, unaware of what the future would hold for them.

* * *

**(PS: Being that this is a Cedric/Hermione story, I'll be focusing on Cedric most in the maze.)**

The third task was about to begin. Cedric and Harry were ready, but Cedric still worried for Hermione, while Harry felt that something bad was going to happen, knowing the fact that he's Harry Potter and something always had to go wrong.

"On the count of three!" Dumbledore shouted to Harry and Cedric, prepared to enter the maze. "One-"

Dumbledore was cut off by the cannon shot. Filch shrugged in the stands and Dumbledore sighed, waving the boys on.

They stepped in and the music was cut off as the brush closed behind them, sealing them off from the outside world.

Cedric started to run, taking random turns and corners. He ran for a few minutes, listening as the cannon shot twice more, signalling the entrance of Krum and Fleur.

Cedric stopped running, breathing hard. He looked around, but the scenery was the same, maze walls made of charmed bushes with a heavy mist that hung eerily in the air.

He started down one passageway, but quickly turned and ran as it sprung to life, the maze walls colliding tigerther. He ran to the end of the passage, where it stopped. He bent over, breathing hard and shaky. He stood straight again and made his way, being more careful.

Then, he jumped as a scream echoed through the air. The scream was feminin **(I can't spell it, just go with it.) **so he guessed it was Fluer. He took off in that direction; even if he was putting his chance at winning in danger, he wasn't going to leave her behind. He started in her direction, running as fast as possible while avoiding rogue bushes.

Then, he saw red sparks go up as he approached. He was guessing either Harry or Krum had found her and took a chance to breathe a sigh of relief. He was at an intersection, and as he looked around, he saw it.

The Triwizard Cup gleamed brightly at the end of his left way.

He started to turn, but Krum appeared in the passage across from him. Cedric was confused as Krum raised his wand, pointed right at him.

Cedric saw Harry coming from the passage to his left and screamed, "Get down!" as Krum shot a curse, missing Cedric's arm by an inch. Harry threw himself to the ground and Cedric took the chance.

"Expelliarmus!" He screamed. The spell hit Krum square in the chest, pushing him back and to the ground, unconsious.

Cedric ran over, jumping over Harry who was trying to stand. Cedric kicked Krum's wand away, his moments radiating with anger. Then, he pointed his wand at Krum.

"No! Don't! Stop!" Harry ran over and shoved on Cedric's arm as he tried to take aim. "He's bewitched, Cedric! He's bewitched!"

Cedric pushed back, his rage fueling his thoughts. "Get off me!"

Then, they started for the Cup, nearly running each other over. They turned a few corners and saw another way to the Cup, since the first one had closed off.

"Yes." Harry said and they started to run towards it.

But as they ran, vines started to pop up from the ground, twisting around, trying to trip and grab the champions. Cedric felt something grab his foot and he fell, giving Harry a chance to grab the Cup. He saw Harry stop halfway down, looking back at him as the vines tried to pull him down. He saw Harry's gaze flash between him and their prize.

"Harry!" He cried while he struggled. "Harry! Harry!" He was nearly begging. "Harry!"

Harry pointed his wand at the tendils snaking around Cedric. "Reducto!"

The vines broke and Cedric started to untangle himself. Harry ran over, pulling on them as well. Eventually, they got him free and they stood, trying to catch their breaths.

Cedric looked at the boy. "Thanks."

"No problem." Harry replied.

"You know, for a moment there, I thought you were gonna let it get me."

"For a moment, so did I." He admitted.

"Some game, huh?" Cedric questioned.

"Some game."

Suddenly, a crackling sound broke the awkward conversation. The boys looked back as the maze began to close the passage once more.

"GO!" Cedric shouted. They ran towards the Cup, the maze walls not far behind. They stopped a few feet from it.

"Go on, take it!" Cedric shouted over the maze. Harry looked uncertain. "You saved me! Take it!"

"Together!" Harry yelled. "One, two, THREE!"

They screamed three together and grabbed the Cup's handles. Cedric felt a pull and they transported, hands stuck to the Cup.

* * *

Cedric and Harry let out yelps of pain as they hit the ground. Harry had released the Cup and now it flew out of Cedric's hand, flying a few feet away. Harry stood, followed by Cedric.

"You OK?" Cedric asked Harry.

"Yeah, you?" Harry asked.

Cedric didn't reply, but scanned the area. They appeared to be in a graveyard. The night was foggy, the sky dark. "Where are we?"

They started to scout the area and Harry remembered. "I've been here before."

Cedric knelt down by the Cup. "It's a Portkey." He looked over at the Griffindor. "Harry, the Cup is a Portkey."

"I've been here before." Harry repeated. Cedric noted the scared realization starting to fill the boy's face. "In a dream." Cedric watched Harry reach out and run his hand over a headstone, his face filled with terror. Cedric stood and walked towards him. "Cedric, we have to get back to the Cup. Now!"

"What are you talking about?" Cedric question, starting to fear the place as well. They looked over at the only building in the place as a door opened. Cedric saw the figur of a man step out and the cauldron in front of them started to burn.

Cedric looked at Harry in alarm as the boy screamed in pain, clutching his scar. "Harry, what is it?"

"Get back to the Cup!" Harry ordered, every word filled with pain.

Cedric looked at the approaching man. He was short and stubby, looking terrified. In his arms was something that was the size of a baby, but it was skull white and mature looking, as well as horrifyingly ugly. The eyes were like a snake's, the nostrils slits.

Cedric ran in front of Harry. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The creature in the man's arms spoke. "Keep the spare. We may... need him."

The man raised a wand. "Expelliarmus!" Cedric's wand flew out of his hand, landing in front of the man. He picked it up and pocketed it as Cedric stood defenseless.

Then, the man pointed his wand at the two of them. Cedric and Harry grunted in protest as they were lifted into the air. They flew back and then hit the grave Harry had been inspecting. Suddenly, the staff in it's hand moved, pinning them to it. Harry was stil gasping in pain.

"Do it now!" They heard the thing speak once more. The man approached the cauldron. He lifted the bundle and the creature dropping with a sickening splash, the potion inside turning a disgusting color.

Then, the man looked at them again. "Bone of the father, unwillingly given." A bone started to rise from the ground in front of them, floating towards the potion.

The man placed his wand inside his coat. He pulled a knife out and raised it, as well as his right hand. "Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed." Cedric shut his eyes as the knife came down, the man's screams pennitrating **(still can't spell it)** his ears.

He re-opened them as the man approached yet again, his left hand retaining the knife while his right arm was wrapped in a cloth, the end flat. "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken." Harry yelled louder as the knife cut his arm, the blood coating the knife's edge.

The man walked back to the cauldron and held the knife over the opening. He tapped the top of the knife, Harry's blood dripping into the concoction. "The Dark Lord shall rise again."

Harry started to scream loudly and thrash, his eyes closed tightly. Cedric was horrified, Harry's pain causing some of his own **(aww, how nice)**. The potion started to bubble, turning a sickly color. The man ran farther away as the flames enveloped the cauldron, smoke rising.

Suddenly, it disapeared. The creature remained, suspended in the air like a puppet. It clutched it's head, shrieking as well. It started to form, becoming larger, bones starting to show. The black smoke gathered around it as it started to descend, covering him like a robe. All Cedric could see was the back of it's head.

The man approached, looked dumbfounded. The thing walked, taking careful steps as it examined it's new body. It let out a small chuckle of delight and walked over to the man. "My wand, Wormtail." His voice was low and cold, unlike any other.

The man named Wormtail reached in his cloak, pulling out a wand. It was bone white, the end curved like a skull. Wormtail made a small bowing movement as he presented it, the creature taking it in his white hands.

"Hold out your arm." He commanded.

The man looked thrilled. He started to extend his right hand. "Master, thank you, Master-"

"The other arm, Wormtail."

Wormtail's face fell, but he stuck out his left arm. Embossed upon it was a black snake, curling and twisting around a dark skull. It reminded Cedric of the Dark Mark he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup.

The creature touched it with his wand and it grew darker. Thunder rolled in the distance, echoing in the sky. Then, dark, hooded figures appeared in a circle around the strange man, Wormtail in the background; They were the same people from the Cup as well.

Cedric finally knew: this was Voldemort, in the flesh. He had returned.

"Welcome, my friends." Voldemort started. "Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me, as though it were only yesterday." He pasued before continuing. "I confess myself... disapointed." His face filled with anger and annoyance. "Not one of you tried to find me."

He approached one man. "Crabbe!" His hand reached out and pulled the mask away. It disolved like smoke and the man fell to the ground. Voldemort continued down the circle, repeating the movement. "Walden Macnair! Goyle!"

He approached another, his face hard. "Not even you." He stopped in front of him. "Lucius." He repeated the same moment and the man fell to his knees, managing to stay off the ground. Cedric recognized the man's cruel face and cold eyes.

"My Lord, if I detected any sign or whisper of your whereabouts-"

"There were signs, my slippery friend." Voldemort cut him off. "And more than whispers."

"I assure you my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways." He removed his hood and stood, matching Voldemort's gaze. **(OK, after this, I couldn't figure out what he was saying so I took it out. If any of you know what he said, please put it in a review so I can edit this.)**

Wormtail raised his hand, taking a step forward. "I returned." He cowered in fear as Voldemort strode over.

"Out of fear, not loyalty." Voldemort said, then his face took on a thinking look. "Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail." He waved his wand and a silver hand appeared, fitting itself to Wormtail's arm.

Wormtail raised it, admiring it. "Thank you, Master. Thank you."

Then, Voldemort caught sight of them. "Harry! Oh, I'd almost forgotten you were here." Voldemort approached them. "Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but word has it that you're almost as famous as me these days."

He looked at the Death Eaters. "The Boy Who Lived." He looked back. "How lies affect your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?" He walked away, pacing between his followers.

"It was love." He said. "You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection; I could't touch you." His face became stern. "That was, old magic, something I should have forseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed."

In one large stride, Voldemort was in front of Harry, his hand raised with fingers curled threateningly. "I can touch you. Now." Voldemort's finger touched the famous scar.

Harry screamed more loudly than ever, gasping and panting. Voldemort's face turned gleeful, enjoying the pain he was causing. He laughed as Harry shrieked.

"Harry! Harry!" Cedric shouted, struggling against his bonds.

Voldemort removed his hand, but his face stayed put. "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh Harry?"

Then, Voldemort turned his face to Cedric. "And you. Mr. Diggory. Oh yes, I know about you. It's obviously you. The description they gave was uncanny, though a slight disapointment to your appearance I might add."

"What are you talking about?" Cedric spit out, recoiling from Voldemort's presence.

"Ah, yes, you haven't realized." Voldemort pivoted, facing Wormtail. "Bring the prisoner to me."

Wormtail disapeared into the building for a moment, then returned. He drug a figure behind him, grabbing the back of their shirt. The face was covered by a dirty bag, though it was obvious that whoever it was was fighting. Wormtail threw his arm out, flinging the figure down on their knees in front of Cedric and Harry. Voldemort reached down and grasped the top of the sack and pulled, revealing Cedric's worst nightmare.

"HERMIONE!" Cedric and Harry both screamed in horror. Cedric saw her horrified face, her dirty, limp hair. Her hands were tied behind her back so she couldn't escape. She was covered in scars and scrapes, her clothes torn. Her body was covered in blood, some of her cuts still bleeding largely. Her eyes were drooping, but from exhaustion or blood loss he didn't know, though it was most likely both. Bruises were everywher and there were circles as black as midnight under her eyes.

"Yes, I was extremely intriged when my spy brought me this one. She wouldn't answer my questions. Even a little... encouragment," He spoke the word maliciously,"would not unlock her. She is a strong one, I admit. She never revealed her secrets, Harry's secrets, in fact, but she did not respond well to torchure. But, I was weak then." He turned to face her. "Let us see how well she fares now."

Voldemort pointed his wand at her. "Crucio!" He exclaimed.

The pain in Cedric's heart was unbearable, worse than what Hermione was enduring. She screamed and thrashed, falling onto her back in the dead grass. The night echoed with her pain-filled shrieks, her body twisting and jerking. Blood seeped onto the grass, turning it dark.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! STOP, PLEASE!" Cedric found himself begging with the Dark Lord. Tears ran fast down his face. He struggled harder than ever, feeling Harry do the same. His heart felt like it was tearing in two.

Voldemort sneered and flicked his wand, stopping the curse. Hermione stopped screaming, panting and whimpering in it's place. She brought her legs in, pulling herself into a ball. She shivered and trembled, seemingly unable to stop. So did Cedric, who was earning bruises for his efforts.

Voldemort leaned down and brushed his finger down her cheek. "Have you read Rita Skeeter lately, Harry?"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Cedric shouted, rage filling every bone in his body. Harry's face was similar.

"Yes. Well, Rita certainly is a terrible lier." Voldemort stood up straight and faced the boys.

"I know you, Cedric Diggory, simply because this girl's obviously in love with you. She screamed your name when Wormtail cursed her time and time again. She was determined that you'd help her. I guess she knew that you were in love with her as well." Voldemort smirked. "But, love is a silly thing. It can be taken away so easily. Harry would understand that very well."

"Pick up your wand, Potter!" Voldemort said suddenly, stridding away to the other side of the circle. The gravestone released the students and they fell to the ground. Cedric crawled fast on his hands and knees, coming up beside Hermione. Harry crawled over as well, quickly locating his wand.

"I said pick it up! Get up, get up!" The circle disolved, leaving a wide space, Voldemort on one side, Harry, Cedric, and Hermione on the other, while the Death Eaters stood to the side. Harry stood up, wand clutched tightly in his hand. Cedric grabbed Hermione, scooting back and pulling her away. She was unconsious, her breath still uneven. He pulled them behind a big headstone, but kept watching the scene unfold.

"You've been taught how to duel, I presume? Yes?" Voldemort asked rhetorically. "First, we bow to each other." Voldemort made a small bow while Harry stood erect.

"Come now, Harry, the nicities must be observed **(is that what he said?)**. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he? I said, bow." Voldemort flicked his wand. Harry grunted as Voldemort forced him to bend over.

"That's better." Voldemort ran and him, pushing him over. "And now: crucio!"

Cedric shut his eyes as Harry thrashed, clawing at the ground and screaming. Voldemort ended it and Cedric watchd again, seeing Harry laying panting on the ground.

"Ata boy, Harry. Your parents would be proud, especially your filthy Muggle mother."

"Expelli-" Voldemort cut him off, throwing a spell of his own. Harry rolled a few feet away.

Voldemort walked around him, each step smooth and flowing. "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you." The Dark Lord bent over, an evil smile on his face. "After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death. And I, being a merciful Lord, obliged."

He thrust his hand out. "Get up!" He pulled Harry onto his feet, grunting and groaning. Then, he let him go, walking over a ways to begin the duel. Harry quickly moved, running behind another giant headstone.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter!" Voldemort screamed, shooting a blast of green light. "I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the lights leave your eyes!"

Cedric held his breath in the silence. Then, Harry re-appeared, his fearful expression replaced with one of anger and hatred. There was silence a second longer.

"Have it your way." Harry's wand flashed up.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry and Voldemort shot the spells at the same time. The spells collided, but something stragnge happened. Cedric watched in confused as the red and green spells conected, forming a golden ball between them. It started to move, edging it's way towards Harry. Harry grabbed his wand with both hands, concentrating. Then, the golden ball started to move the other way, advancing on Voldemort.

"Do nothing! He's mine to finish!" Voldemort yelled at the approaching Death Eaters. His face scrunched up as he tried to push it away. "He's mine!"

Then, a transparent cage appeared around them, the only visible part being the golden shimmering around it. The gold in the wands came nearer and nearer to the Dark Lord, Harry pushing with all his might.

The ball touched the Dark Lord's wand.

A silver light burst out of the wand, floating in the air. It started to mold, taking shape. Cedric and Harry were confused as it took the shape of an old man. Another came, taking the shape of a woman, who Harry remembered from the 'Missing' ad in the Daily Prophet as Bertha Jorkins (**So she's not in the movie, sue me. (Don't actually, please.))**.

Then, two burst out and flew over next to Harry. The formed and both students recognized them, the man that looked exactly like Harry, except for his eyes that belonged to the woman on the other side.

"Harry, when the connection is broken, you must get to the Portkey. We can help you for a moment to give you some time, but only a moment, you understand?" Harry nodded fiercly to his father. Cedric saw the tears start to come.

"Let go." His mother said, her voice like silk. "Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go! LET GO!"

Harry turned his face from his mother to the spell. He pulled his wand away as the ghosts flew towards Voldemort, shrowding him from view. Harry bolted towards Cedric, who grabbed Hermione tightly in his arms. Harry held out his free hand and Cedric took it. Harry pointed his wand at the Cup.

"Accio!" The Cup flew over and touched his hand. The three disapeared into the night.

They were going back.

* * *

They hit solid ground. For a split second, there was silence and then the cheers rang out.

Cedric looked up. Hermione was curled protectively under him, his arms trying to guard her from hitting the ground. He sat up, fixing Hermione. He saw Harry facedown and, except for the sobs racking his body, Harry did not move.

"HARRY!" Cedric moved over, Hermione with him. He had not been the only one to say it: Dumbledore was coming down the from the stands. He heard someone, a woman, scream from a distance and then the crowds cheering started to quiet, slowly but steadily. Cedric heard another scream, but this one was male, calling out Hermione's name.

Cedric grasped Harry's shoulder. "Harry, are you alright? Harry!"

Dumbledore arrived, followed by the Minister of Magic, ministry officials, professors, and other headmasters. Dumbledore knelt down and pulled Harry up. Harry sat up, tears running down his cheeks like waterfalls. He wobbled slightly and started to fall, but Cedric hooked his right arm under Harry's left, holding him up.

"Harry!" Dumbledore grasped the boy's face. "Harry!"

The Griffindor continued to sob. The cheers had all quieted, the music stopped. It was quiet enought that everyone could hear Harry's ripping cries.

Fudge knelt down, having seen Hermione. "Dumbledore, what's happened?"

"CEDRIC!"

Cedric saw his father running towards him. Amos knelt, hugging him around Hermione because he refused to release her. "Are you alright?"

"He's back! Voldemort's back! He's back!" Harry said, his voice scratchy and pain filled. Cedric noticed that he was crying as well. "He's hurt her!"

"What?" Fudge questioned, his tone hesitant. There were shocked gasps and murmers in the crowd.

"It's alright, Harry, it's alright!" Dumbledore still had Harry's face. "You're home, all of you."

"Keep everybody in their seats!" Fudge told Professor McGonnagal and Snape. Dumbledore released Harry and joined them, talking so they could not hear.

Cedric whipped his head around a hand grasped his shoulder. His looked into the eyes of Mad-Eye. "Come on son, let's get him out of here." He gestured to Harry. Cedric looked at Hermione and then a voice spoke up.

"Here, Mr. Diggory, I'll take her to the infirmary." Cedric looked up at Hagrid. He hesitated but decided it was probably best.

Cedric stood, unwillingly giving Hermione to Hagrid. Then, he helped Harry up, Harry grasping Cedric's arm for support as Mad-Eye pulled them away, taking them from the whispering crowd.

They entered the quiet castle as Harry's sobs started to subside. They walked along the corridors until they reached Professor Moody's office. He led them in, shutting the door behind them. Cedric sat Harry on a chair and then sat next to him, beside a large trunk.

Mad-Eye put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are you alright, Potter?" Harry nodded.

"Diggory?" Cedric nodded as well.

Moody turned back to Harry. "Does it hurt? That?" Moody looked at the cut on Harry's arm.

"Not so much now."

Moddy considered. "Perhaps I better take a look at it." He moved the sleeve, examining the cut.

"The Cup was a Portkey. Someone had bewitched it." Harry said.

Moody looked back up at Harry, a queer expression on his face. "What was it like? What was he like?"

Harry felt a little nervous. "Who?"

"The Dark Lord." Moody walked past him. "What was it like, to stand in his presence?"

Harry thought. "I... I dunno. It was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams. Into one of my nightmares.

Cedric was only half-listening. He watched Moody. Moody had started to pant, like he was under stress. He opened his flask and raised it to his mouth, then looked horrified to find out it was empty. He crossed the room, throwing back a curtain. Harry seemed to notice something was up as well.

Moody opened a box and searched frantically through it. Then, he froze. "Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?"

"Uh, um, uh..." Harry struggled for an answer, but Cedric grabbed his arm. Cedric's eyes were wide. Harry noticed what Mad-Eye had said and looked over at him. "I... I don't think I said anything about a graveyard, Professor."

Moody moved around the curtain to look at them. They stared back.

"Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they?" Moody said. The boys were confused. Mad-Eye moved again, looking through more boxes filled with vials. He looked back at them.

"Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it?"

Mad-Eye moved to a cabinet, his moves becoming fiercer. "Do you think Diggory here would have told you to open the egg underwater if I hadn't told him first myself?" He was yelling now. He kept moving, searching for something.

"Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could have provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that led him straight to it? Huh?

Harry was finally piecing it all together, Cedric putting two and two together as well even though he hadn't known about the dreams and a few other things. "It was you from the beginning." Harry said. "You put my name in the Goblet of Fire." Moody looked back at them with a scary smile. "You bewitched Krum. But-"

"But, but, buh, buh, buh." Moody blabbered, looking, well, mad. "You won because I made it so, Potter." He approached Harry, leaning towards him. "You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done."

Harry yelped with pain as Moody grabbed his arm forcefully. Moody started again. "The blood that runs through these veins runs within the Dark Lord."

Moody walked to the other side of the room and then looked back. His face had begun to droop, the skin bubbling sickly on it. Harry and Cedric stood, backing away behind the stools. Moody started to walk towards them. Cedric and Harry started to move back into the corner. The only thing between them was the large trunk.

"Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter!" He flung his wand out, his face twisted and crazy.

"Expelliarmus!" The door burst open. The spell flew through the door and hit Moody in the chest, flinging him backward. He landed in a chair and flew into a wall on it.

Dumbledore came through, followed by Snape and McGonnagal. Dumbledore grabbed the professor's shoulder, his wand at the ready.

"Severus." He called. Snape stepped up and poured something into Moody's mouth. Harry recognized the bottle as Veratiserum, the truth potion. Moody gagged, but it had already gone down.

Dumbledore did not loosen his hold. "Do you know who I am?" He questioned.

"Albus Dumbledore." Moody growled.

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?"

"No."

"Is he in this room?" Dumbledore shook the man. "Is he in this room?"

Moody looked at the trunk and they all followed his eyes. Dumbledore released Moody, walking over.

"Harry! Cedric! Get away from there!" Harry moved around the trunk, followed by Cedric. McGonnagal pulled them behind her as Snape cast a spell.

The trunk unlocked and opened, revealing another trunk, then another, and another, until there were seven trunks open. The last one opened and it stopped. Dumbledore edged forward and looked down into the trunk, followed by the others. The inside was a large pit, traveling a long way down. At the bottom lay a man.

"Are you alright, Alastor?" Dumbledore called.

"I'm sorry, Albus." The man called back.

"That's Moody. But, then who's-" Harry cut off and looked at the other Mad-Eye.

Snape opened Moody's flask and sniffed, then shut it. "Polyjuice Potion."

"Now we know who's been stealing from your storage, Severus." Dumbledore said. Snape shared a look with Harry. Dumbledore looked back at the real Moody.

"We'll get you up in a minute." The man just groaned.

Harry and Cedric turned back as a moan echoed in the room. The professors looked back too as the imposter started to shift. His skin bubbled disgustingly and his head jerked as he started to change. The magic eye fell off and so did the metal leg as normal ones grew in their place. His face grew younger and black hair erupted from his skull. His body grew thinner and Moody's clother hung loose on him. His head flew forward, looking down. Harry bent down to look at him.

"Ahh!" He screamed, jumping forward.

"Harry!" Dumbledore grabbed him as the man grabbed Harry's wrist. Cedric took Harry's upper arm, pulling him back so Dumbledore could use his hands. Snape placed his wand to the man's throat to keep him in the chair.

Dumbledore looked at him with disgust. "Barty Crouch Junior."

He looked at Dumbledore. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He pulled his left sleeve back, showing the Dark Mark, burned black.

Dumbledore looked with wide eyes. He grabbed Harry. "Your arm, Harry." Harry grunted with pain as Dumbledore extended the arm, showing the long, thin cut that ran down it.

Crouch smiled. "You know what this means, don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned."

"I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't help it." Harry apologized.

"It wasn't Harry's fault, sir." Cedric said.

"Sent an owl to Azkaban. I think they'll find they're missing a person." Dumbledore told McGonnagal, who quickly ran off to the Owlery.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero." Crouch shouted after her.

"Perhaps." Dumbledore said, releasing Harry. Harry walked back, bumping into Cedric. "Personally, I've never had much time for heroes." Dumbledore turned Harry and Cedric around and marched them out of the office, leaving Snape with Crouch.

He led them through the still empty corridors. He took them to the infirmary. When he opened the doors, the boys surveyed the scene. Inside was Fudge, Madam Pomfrey, McGonnagal, already back from the owlery, Professor Sprout, and Amos Diggory. But Cedric's gaze landed on the girl in the bed in the middle of the ward.

"Hermione!"

He joined Madam Pomfrey at the bed across the room, where Hermione was being checked. She had not woken and she wasn't moving. The nurse placed an old-fashioned First-Aid Kit back into a cabinet, avoiding eye contact.

"What's happened? What's wrong with her?" Cedric question, his voice rising in pitch.

Madam Pomfrey looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. She shook her head.

Cedric realized what she was meant and his heart snapped. He shook his head back and forth rapidly. "No. NO. NO! It's not true!"

"Cedric, please-" Professor Dumbledore started.

"No, you're lying! She's not dead!" Cedric had trouble uttering the word. "She can't be!"

Cedric grabbed her hand and squeezed it, but she didn't squeeze back. Her hand was cold, colder than it should have been even after what just happened.

"NO!"

He dropped to his knees, the tears spilling. Sobs erupted from his throat. His head came down on the clean white sheets. His tears were staining them, but he didn't care. He felt arms wrap around him and a hand squeeze his shoulder, but he didn't look up.

"Please come back." He whispered. The room was so silent they could just hear him. "Please. I need to tell you I love you. I need you to hear it. I need to look you in the eyes and say it. Please."

Dumbledore hung his head, as did Fudge. Harry took Madam Pomfrey's place on the other side of the bed, sobbing as well, his eyes shut tightly. Madam Pomfrey's hand covered her mouth, her eyes blinded by tears. Amos was the one hugging Cedric and Professor Sprout had his shoulder, their eyes closed off as well. Professor McGonnagal was wiping her tear filled eyes on a tissue.

Then, Hermione's hand came out of his grip. His hands dropped. He had wished that they hadn't taken her hand away, but then his heart skipped as a hand ran through his hair. His head snapped up so suddenly that the others noticed and did so as well.

Hermione was combing her hand through his hair. She was looking at him through tired eyes, her eyelids drooping.

"Shhh..." She whispered. "It's alright."

He couldn't believe his eyes and neither could the others.

"Hermione!" He pulled her into a tight hug, new sobs escaping him. He buried his head in her shoulder, wetting her clothes. She placed one hand on his back in a hug and one on his head, still running her fingers through his soft locks.

"Shhhhh, shhhhhh, it's OK, it's OK..." She said to him, trying to calm him down. Their audience looked astounded, but happy.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled her back and grinned at her, tears still running.

Then, he had to release as Harry hugged her too. He didn't feel the same touch of jealousy he had before, but a new closeness to the boy that showed their new-found friendship.

All heads snapped to the infirmary doors as the burst open loudly. Ron ran in, followed by Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Bill. They started towards Hermione's bedside, but Dumbledore held out his hand.

"Please, let them all rest. They've been through quite a bit." The Weasleys nodded and turned, leaving the room.

"Now," Dumbledore turned back to them, "Harry, I need you to recount the story to me. Miss Granger, Mr. Diggory, I ask you to remain here and sleep." They nodded and Dumbledore left, taking Harry with him. The staff, Fudge, and Amos left as well, leaving the students and Madam Pomfrey. She ushered Cedric into another bed and handed them each a drink.

"Make sure to drink all of it, dears. It'll help you with a dreamless sleep."

They nodded and drank it. Hermione was asleep at once, her cup dropping from her hand and onto the floor. Cedric had time to rest the cup on his bedside table before dropping off.

His last thought was of Hermione.

* * *

Cedric pulled Hermione away as he noticed Krum, leading them back to the pavillion hallways. Hermione smirked, but went with him, resting her head on his shoulder. They passed Ron recieving a kiss from Fleur and Hermione smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and joined them, walking towards the just-sighted Harry.

After that night, Hermione had spent two or three weeks in the infirmary healing from her extensive injuries. Harry had told Dumbledore everything that had happened in the graveyard.

But, after telling Fudge, they were declared liers. Fudge did not believe Voldemort had risen, or that, at this moment, he was walking the Earth that second, making his next plan for his siege on the wizard world.

Dumbledore had held a school meeting, announcing what had truly happened in the graveyard, saying that friendship was the strongest bond that they could have in these hard times, and that, no matter where they came from, all hearts beat as one.

Today was the last day before the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs left to go back to their schools. Everyone was saying goodbye and exchanging notes, hugs, and addresses for the summer.

The three of them joined Harry as the other schools walked down the hall, the Beauxbatons to their carriage and the Durmstrangs to their ship. Ron sat on the wall where it was decoratively carved out. Hermione stood on his other side with Cedric, their hands intertwinned.

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron said laughing.

"No." The other three answered together with smiles.

"Well, I didn't think so." He got down from his seat. "Oh well."

Harry and Ron started towards the balconey, but looked back when Cedric and Hermione didn't join them. Hermione was looking down.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" She said.

Harry walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he nodded. "Yes." He said.

She sighed and nodded as well and then they started for the balconey again.

"Promise you'll write this summer, all of you."

"I won't. You know I won't." Ron said.

Hermione smirked. "Harry will, won't you?"

"Yeah, every week." He said, unable to keep a straight face.

"Well, you know I most certainly will." Cedric said, grinning at her.

Harry chuckled as Ron made a gagging noise.

They made it to the balconey and watched as the Beauxbatons flew over them, waving through the window. Students screamed and cheered as the pegasi flew past the Durmstrang ship, which started to sink into the lake's waves.

Then, the carriage passed into the clouds and the ship disapeared, leaving Hogwarts to whatever future had in store for them.

**Before you close this, I must say what an amazing story. I did all of this within two days. Now, I was thinking of doing a sequel more on Hermione's side, but it just depends. Hopefully, I'll figure it out. Thanks for reading and please give nice reviews.**


End file.
